


20 Days of Vengeance

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 20 days of vengeance, Brutality, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Hostage Situation, Interrogation, No Beta, stream of consciousness writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: This work is based on a single prompt by Calcria_Mars :"Revenge Resolutions is the next challenge.  2021 is the year of vengeance. Time to settles the scores of 2020"
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Meeting the Moth

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a single prompt:  
> "Revenge Resolutions is the next challenge. 2021 is the year of vengeance. Time to settles the scores of 2020"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila learns that lying about being friends with a hero may make you a mark to their villain

"...And, she's Ladybug's best friend!" The Ladyblog reporter droned on from the tablet in Nathalie's hand. Pressing the pause button in disinterest at anything else the schoolgirl journalist had to say, Gabriel turned abruptly on his heel and strode purposefully toward the Klimt style painting of his beloved wife and raised his hands to press the combination of eye shaped hidden buttons, but hesitated, hands still raised. "Nathalie?" He began, beckoning her with an index finger, "do we yet know the name of this 'dear friend' of Ladybug?" 

Stepping forward with her usual professional grace, his affectionate assistant ambled up to him and really read, "Rossi, sir, her name is Lila Rossi. She is an exchange student from Italy, who has only recently enrolled at Francois Dupont, the same school as you son, sir."

Languidly lowering his limbs, Gabriel glanced gleefully over his shoulder at his stoic secretary. "I believe it is time for her to meet Hawkmoth then, my dear Nathalie." He intoned ignobly.

Lila was on her way to the park that day to meet that beautiful boneheaded boy, when who should appear, with a sinister sneer, but that man who Parisians fear. With a wicked cruel caw, and a strike to her jaw, did the villain lay that liar low.

Lila roused herself reluctantly to hear the vivacious voice of her vicious captor cooing cordially into her still ringing ear. "So you are Ladybug's best beau," he breathed, "let's see how that 'heroic' whore helps you now." 

"Who are you?" She huffed, hoping to hide her heavy heaves of anxiety. Attempting to ascertain her whereabouts, Lila tried to turn toward the towering titan to her left, but was struck soundly on the side of her skull before her olive orbs could catch their quarry. She hissed in pain before bluffing boisterously, "I am her best friend, and she'll save me for sure, so you'd best set me free!"

This was met with a sinister snicker. "She'll never find you, Lila Rossi," he hissed, hovering over her, "she's never found me before, so how would she now?" She felt her finger folded back forcefully as his predatory purr proceeded. "Tell me who she is and perhaps I'll let you live at least."

The girl gulped grimly, giving up her game. "I lied," she shouted as the finger was forced from its fixture. "I don't know her, in fact I've never met her in my life!"

"Lies!" Bellowed the behemoth, bending and breaking more bones. "Lie to me again and I'll lay out your liver!" He roared out in rage. 

"I swear I don't know her, I just wanted attention," the quickly cowed conniver  coughed.

"Then you are no use to me anymore, alive anyway." He announced before bringing the ball of his baton down brutally on her brow and bursting out her brains.


	2. If It's Not Broke, Don't Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a different turn at the top of the tower.

Chat Noir was not easily moved to anger, but the sheer volume of atrocious and antagonistic acts this abhorrent girl had committed completely cracked his customary cool cat collectedness. She had lied to him in the library, pilfered his parent's book, claimed to be on a date with him in front of his lady, and now was dangling an illusion of his civilian self off the Eiffel Tower to taunt his terrified partner, tipping her temper close to tears. Seeing his precious lady nearly ready to surrender for his sake, Chat quickly cast his staff through the illusion, dispelling it to dust and returning his lady to her righteous rage.

Upon reaching the tip of the tower's top, the duo were greeted by a gaggle of grinning girls rather than just the one, another feint to fool them. Ladybug's lucky charm flashed beside him, glinting gold and illuminating the illusionist, and clearing cling the cat in to call his Cataclysm. While he could have simply targeted the beams he busted off to simply surround the unsavory sinner, he instead targeted only a few loose bolts to release a pair of rails that ran right through her, severing her spine at the sacral and cervical sections such that her possessed pendent was pierced and the black butterfly within burst free. With a thwip and a zip, the akuma was captured and released once again, fluttering forth into the fresh French air.

Looking out over the city, the pair saw all the illusions vanish without any indication of lasting damage, so without ceremony Ladybug split the chocolate from with Chat, then crumpled up the foil from her lucky charm and chucked it over her shoulder, seeing no cause to cast a cure.


End file.
